Orgrim Doomhammer
Orgrim Doomhammer, zwany również przez lojalistów Gul'dana jako Backstabber (dosłownie "Atakujący od Tyłu"), prowadził Hordę jako Wódz pod koniec Pierwszej Wojny oraz przez całą Drugą Wojnę. Stolica orków Orgrimmar, a także okręt wojenny Hordy Młot Orgrima zostały nazwane na jego cześć. Biografia Świt Hordy Orgrim z klanu Czarnej Skały oraz Durotan z klanu Śnieżnych Wilków po raz pierwszy spotkali się, gdy razem wymknęli się potajemnie z jednego z namiotów podczas festiwalu Kosh'harg odbywającego się w Nagrand. Dwóch łobuzów, którzy mieli już spać wpadło na zwariowany pomysł szpiegowania klanowego konsula. Byli trochę rozczarowani, gdyż nie odkryli dzięki temu nic ciekawego. Postanowili w takim razie spędzić resztę nocy na pojedynkowaniu się. O dziwo ich zabawy w krótkim czasie wytworzyły między nimi silną więź, która pomimo tego, że nie była zakazana, to jednak sprzeczna z tradycją obu klanów, do których należeli. Podczas wyprawy przez Las Terokkar przez przypadek natknęli się na rozwścieczonego ogra; natychmiast zaczęli uciekać, biegnąc co sił w nogach przed siebie. Nagle znikąd pojawił się oddział draenei, ratując ich przed ogrem. W skutek tego niecodziennego spotkania spędzili resztę dnia wraz Restalaanem, oraz na długich rozmowach z Velenem, przywódcą draenei. Dwaj przyjaciele nigdy już więcej się nie rozstawali, nawet wtedy gdy Orgrim, stał się zastępcą Blackhanda - wodza klanu - i wziął w swoje dłonie w spadku po ojcu Młot Zagłady; a Durotan sam został wodzem, gdy z kolei jego ojciec zginął z rąk gronnów. Pomimo tego, że Orgrim był przeciwny wojnie przeciwko draenei, to jednak trzymał się rozkazów Blackhanda, a nawet poddał się rytuałom Gul'dana. Jednakże,tak jak Durotan, zaczął się zastanawiać czy orkowie nie są przypadkiem zwodzeni. Był jednym z nielicznych orków, którzy nie pili krwi Mannorotha, która mogła wpłynąć na ich psychikę, twierdząc, że nie są godni picia z tego samego naczynia co Wódz. Blackhand był wystarczająco łatwowierny, aby przyznać im rację; Gul'dan jednak nie i od tego czasu stał się bardzo nieufny w stosunku do Orgrima. Jako iż Klan Czarnej Skały był w bliskich stosunkach z Klanem Władców Gromów, dlatego też władze Orgrima jako formalnego członka jednego i nieformalnego członka drugie klanu, rosły w równym stopniu. Potwierdza to podręcznik Za Mrocznym Portalem (władza Orgrima w obu klanach), oraz częściowo Poradnik dla Grających w Hordzie (koneksje między oboma klanami), jednakże Świt Hordy o niczym takim nie wspomina. 'Pierwsza i Druga Wojna' Doomhammer był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych poruczników Blackhanda, dowodzącym w wielu bitwach przeciwko siłom Królestwa Azeroth. Jednakże gdy Gul'dan zapadł w śpiączkę, gdy to próbował potajemnie wyciągnąć tajemnice z głowy umierającego Medivha, Orgrim wykorzystał szansę, aby powiększyć swoją władzę poprzez zabicie Wodza oraz nekrolitów i czrnoksiężników ilu tylko zdołał. Doomhammer pojmał również Garonę i torturował ją, dopóki nie wyjawiła miejsca pobytu Rady Cieni, którą Orgrim od dawna już próbował zniszczyć wierząc, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za zły wpływ w Hordzie. W porównaniu Z Blackhandam, Doomhammer nie był marionetką w rękach Gul'duna i Rady Cieni. Gdy Gul'dan obudził się ze śpiączki odkrył, że nowy Wódz zniszczył Radę i zamierza również zabić i jego, tak jak to uczynił z wieloma czarnoksiężnikami, których uznał za zdrajców. Gul'dan padł do stóp Orgrima błagając go o życie; starał się mu uzmysłowić, że po zniszczeniu Rady on został jedynym i ostatnim czarownikiem w Hordzie. Czarnoksiężnik przysiągł, że stworzy ogromną armię potężnych nekromancerów lojalny Wodzowi - Rycerzy Śmierci. Doomahmmer zgodził się od razu, pomimo tego, iż nadal uważał Gul'dana za zdrajcę. Będąc zaprzysięgłym wrogiem Przymierza, Doomahmmer stając wraz ze swoimi wojownikami w pierwszych szeregach poprowadził Hordę do Khaz Modan rozpoczynając w ten sposób Drugą Wojnę. Pomimo iż trzymał swoich ludzi żelazną ręką, Orgrim wsławił się również jako dyplomata zawierając nowe przymierza z goblinami i trollami. Doomhammer nie pomylił się co do Gul'dana; gdy tylko Horda przepuściła zmasowany atak na Lordaeron, klan Gul'dana, wraz z Młotem Zmierzchu Cho'galla i wszystkimi pozostałymi lojalnymi czarnoksiężnikami opuścił Hordę i popłynął na południe, aby tam szukać podmorskiego Grobowca Sargerasa, w którym ponoć była ukryta tajemnica niszczycielskich mocy. Orgrim wysłał więc część swoich ludzi z Klanu Czarnej Skały i Klanu Black Tooth Grin , aby zaatakowali Gul'dana i jego siły. Ten nie czekając jednak do bitwy wraz ze swoimi czarnoksiężnikami postanowił otworzyć grobowiec. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że w środku znajdzie oszalałe demony. Te rozszarpały jego i jego ludzi na strzępy. Osłabiony stratami spowodowanymi zdradą Gul'dana (niemalże połowa jego armii), Doomhammer zmuszony został do wycofania się z Lordaeronu do swojej wulkanicznej fortecy zwanej Iglicą Czarnej Skały. Tam rozegrała się kolejna bitwa Drugiej Wojny przeciwko Przymierzu Loraderonu. Orgrim przypuścił szarżę na Anduina Lothara i jego paladynów. Po raz kolejny ludzie i orkowie starli się w ogromnej bitwie, podczas której zginęło wielu wojowników po obu stronach konfliktu. Wodzowi udało się jednak pokonać Regenta Azerothu choć niektórzy twierdzą, ze Doomhammer nie wygrał uczciwie, a Lothar został zabity po tym jak wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez Hordę. Pomimo tego śmierć Lothara nie przyniosła zamierzonego efektu, jakiego oczekiwał Orgrim. Zamiast osłabić Przymierze, te - prowadzone teraz przez jednego z poruczników Lothara - Turalyona - wpadło we wściekłość, które zaskoczyło samego Wodza. Niestety przesądziło też o losach bitwy, a co za tym idzie i wojny, gdyż rajd ludzi i zniszczenie fortecy Doomhammera, doprowadziło rozproszenia Hordy i ucieczki Orgrima, aż do Mrocznych Ziem. Tam, u podnóżna kolosalnego portalu, rozegrała się ostateczna bitwa. Orkowie wycieńczeni ucieczką nie dali rady Sprzymierzonym,a portal został zniszczony. 'Spotkanie z Thrallem' Po upadku pod Blackrock Spire, Doomhammer został pojmany i trzymany w niewoli w pałacu Króla Lordaeronu Terenasa jako "osobliwość" (jego własne słowa). Jednakże Orgrimowi łatwo udało wydostać się z miasta i dotrzeć do obozu internowanych, gdzie ujrzał co uczyniono jego żołnierzom. Zamiast żądnych krwi wojowników, których dopiero co prowadził do walki, znalazł tam tylko słabe i zmarnowane dusze (teoria głosi, że apatia orków związana była z jakąś dziwną chorobą, ale istnieje też możliwość, że było to spowodowane brakiem kontaktu z demonicznymi mocami, które zatruwały ich od pokoleń, wywołując w nich agresję i nienaturalną siłę). W rozpaczy omal sam nie postradał zmysłów jak jego orkowie, ale udało mu się wziąć w garść i uciec z obozu. Przez jakiś czas żył jak pustelnik w mniej uczęszczanych rejonach Lordaeronu, aż pewnego dnia skontaktował się z nim Drek'Thar z Klanu Śnieżnych Wilków. Starszy szaman poinformował Doomhammera, że jest pewien młody ork, żyjący wśród Śnieżnych Wilków wysoko w górach Alterac. Ork ten odkrył niedawno, że jest zaginionym synem Durotana; wychowywany przez ludzi, uciekł w końcu z niewoli i rozpoczął poszukiwania swoich pobratymców. Syn Durotana, Thrall, był zdeterminowany w znalezieniu sposobu na uwolnienie orków i przywrócenie im dawnej chwały. Orgrim słyszał już o nim od Groma Hellscreama, z którym to Thrall spotkał się zanim jeszcze zaczął szukać swojego klanu. Hellscream opisywał młodego Thralla najlepszymi słowami. Doomhammer zaintrygowany tymi opowieściami postanowił zapoznać się z Thrallem osobiście, ale zanim do tego miało dojść poczynił przygotowania, aby ten nie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Orgrimowi udało się jakoś dotrzeć do Thralla nie pytany o imię. Gdy się spotkali, Thrall nie miał pojęcia, że ma oto przed sobą byłego przywódcę Hordy, o którym to słyszał tak wiele wspaniałych rzeczy; teraz widział tylko obcego orka, który ogrzewa się przy ognisku. Z każdą godziną mijającej nocy Thrall był coraz bardziej zirytowany tajemniczą postawą obcego, oraz jego wywodami na temat bezcelowości walczenia z ludźmi. Gdy ten tłumaczył, że wolność orków jest warta walki z nimi, obcy zapytał co w takim razie on sam robi ukrywając się w górach razem z pozostałymi klanowymi braćmi, jeżeli naprawdę wierzy w to co mówi. Jeszcze bardziej wściekły Thrall próbował udowodnić, że jest w stanie w każdej chwili wyruszyć na południe, aby dołączyć do Groma Hellscreama i Klanu Wojennej Pieśni, by razem mogli zaatakować obóz i wyzwolić wszystkich więźniów. Obcy wyśmiał jego pomysł i rzucił kilka pogardliwych słów na temat Hellscreama. Tego było już za wiele dla Thralla. Wyzwał więc obcego do walki, który za gościnę u Śnieżnych Wilków odpłacił im tylko obelgami. Tego właśnie oczekiwał Doomahmmer. Dawał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że są tchórzami, a orkowie jako rasa nie są w stanie pokonać ludzi, ale wobec postawy Thralla, który pokazał, że potrafi stanąć w obronie swojego klanu i braci uznał, że ten go nie zawiedzie. I nie zawiódł. Doomahmmer odkrył też, że umiejętności Thralla w walce są imponujące. 'Wyzwolenie orków' Przegrawszy walkę z Thrallem, ale otrzymawszy od niego łaskę, Doomahmmer ujawnił swoje imię. Z początku Thrall był przerażony tym, jak cały czas traktował tak znamienitego gościa i zaczął go wylewnie przepraszać. Orgrim powstrzymał go i wyjaśnił swoje powody zachowania anonimowości. Powiedział też, że ma plan na uwolnienie zniewolonych orków, a Thrall i Drek'Thar natychmiast na niego przystali. Wraz z Hellscreamem i Klanem Wojennej Pieśni byli w stanie zaatakować cztery obozy dla internowanych uwalniając wszystkich tam przetrzymywanych orków. Z piątym jednak nie poszło już tak łatwo, gdyż Sprzymierzeni przygotowali się i sprowadzili siły pod postacią konnych rycerzy. Ci zorganizowali zasadzkę na orków, a Orgrim został śmiertelnie ranny w plecy, nadziany na lancę szarżującego rycerza z taką siłę, że ta przebiła zbroję i wgniotła ją w ciało Wodza. Ostatnim tchnieniem Orgrim przekazał swoją władzę wraz z bronią i czarną zbroją Thrallowi. Orkowie w końcu odbili obóz, a na jego miejsce postawili bazę Hordy Hammerfall, umiejscowioną w Arathi Highlands. Dziedzictwo Doomhammera Thrall poprowadził orków ku nowej ziemi, która miała stać się ich domem. Nazwał ją Durotar po swoim ojcu, a na cześć wielkiego Wodza, swojego mentora i przyjaciela postawił wielkie miasto Orgrimmar. Thrall wciąż nosi z dumą czarną zbroję, a w ręku dzierży młot, który stał się symbolem Orgrima Doomhammera. Imię Doomhammera żyje również w Młocie Orgrima - potężnym latającym okręcie wojennym, który służy Hordzie, jako mobilna kwatera główna w Icecrown, siedzibie Króla Lisza na zamarzniętych pustkowiach Northrendu. Osobowość Doomhammer to urodzony wojownik, a jego umiejętności przywódcze wykuwały się podczas niezliczonych walk. Był nieskończenie lojalny tym, którzy potrafili udowodnić swoją siłę i byli mu posłuszni, ale szybko mścił się na tych, którzy stawali przeciwko niemu. Wśród orków był szanowany pomimo swoich szorstkich manier, lecz dla innych zdawał się być lekceważący i pogardliwy. Utrzymanie przywództwa swojej armii było dla niego tak bardzo ważne, że często można go było znaleźć na polu walki, zamiast w namiocie dowodzenia. Gdy tylko się dało stawał w pierwszej linii żądny krwi i wyjący wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami, osobiście prowadząc ich do zwycięstwa. Pomimo tego, że w swojej czarnej zbroi zdawał się być ogromny, Orgrim potrafił w niezwykły sposób zakamuflować swoją obecność w prostym przebraniu, aby następnie zakraść się pod wrogi obóz nie będąc wykrytym przez nikogo. Walka Doomhammer nigdy nie wahał się atakować jako pierwszy, przeważnie uderzając z zaskoczenia używając jednego z kłów Blackhanda wiszących u jego pasa. Dzierżąc swój Młot Zagłady atakował bez strachu dowolną liczbę wrogów siejąc zniszczenie. Nieufny czarodziejom, ale pewny swej zbroi, Orgrim zazwyczaj starał się zabić wpierw wszystkich tych, którzy mogą rzucić na niego zaklęcie. W konkretnych sytuacjach zostawiał sobie najsilniejszych na koniec, rozkoszując się szansą na podszlifowanie swoich umiejętności na wartym tego przeciwniku. Zbroja Doomhammera Zbroja Doomhammera, zakładana oczywiście do każdej bitwy, wykonana została z czarnego żelaza i stopu mithrilu, co dawało jej mroczny wygląd. Obecnie jest noszona przez Thralla. Odwołania kulturowe Są pewne komediowe nawiązania Ogrima Doomhammera do istniejącego w świecie rzeczywistym muzyka i rapera M.C.Hammera. Taniec orków przypominający ten wykonywany w teledysku do piosenki "You Can't Touch This" i satyryczna wersja okładki albumu "Please Hammer Don't Hurt Them" zostały zaproponowane podczas fanowskiego konkursu Blizzardu, na postać przedstawiającą Orgrima. en:Orgrim Doomhammer es:Orgrim Martillo Maldito fr:Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Horda